


That Night In North Korea

by snagglepuss



Category: The Interview (Movie 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Very slightly AU, but it's ok because it's cute, overused tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss
Summary: What if Aaron and Dave went to North Korea... and there was only ONE bed?!?!?
Relationships: Aaron Rapoport/Dave Skylark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	That Night In North Korea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partyclowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/gifts).



> For Luca...

Aaron is trying not to lose his shit. Granted, he’d estimate about 90% of his friendship with Dave consists of him doing just that. Typically, though, putting up with Dave centers more around handling his larger than life ideas or doing damage control when an interview goes wrong. Never before had he taken on something so big with Dave at his side- or ever, really.

Every few minutes Aaron has to remind himself what he’s here for- but if he’s being honest with himself he’d say the agenda got lost somewhere between all the honey potting and typical Dave nonsense. Except this _wasn’t_ typical Dave nonsense. They’re in North Korea for fuck’s sake, plotting to kill one of the most infamous dictators in history. That, coupled with the fact that Aaron’s pretty sure they just fucking _killed_ the guard out there (he’s still pissed at Dave for changing the bag. This is totally his fault, but they’ll deal with that later) makes for a pretty chaotic trip.

It’s understandable, then, that Aaron didn’t really piece together every detail of the situation when they first walked in. Now that the guards have left, though, and they’ve somewhat made peace with the fact that they just knocked the first domino on that kind-of-innocent-but-not-really guard’s impending doom, he finally takes a look around the room. It’s nice, of course, it being in the home of a wealthy dictator and all, but Aaron can’t really pinpoint what’s off about it at first. It’s only when Dave makes that stupid, awkward comment about taking a shower with him that he finally realizes:

There’s only one bed.

“Dude, there’s only one bed,” he says, Dave already preoccupied with sitting on it, sifting through the contents of his bag.

“Yeah… and?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘and’ dude? This means we have to share.”

Dave Scoffs, “So? What? You don’t wanna share with me? I can’t sleep in your bed? You scared you’re gonna get cooties or something? I can _give_ you cooties if that’s what you’re looking for.”

With a simple “shut the fuck up” on Aaron’s end and a laugh from Dave’s, the conversation is dropped for the moment, their attention turning to however the hell they were going to explain to the CIA lady that someone had literally _ate_ their poison. Aaron let’s Dave take every bit of the blame for that- he encourages it. This is _not_ Aaron’s fucking fault and if it were up to him, everything would be going just as planned.

Of course, though, Aaron is the one who reaps most of the consequences of Dave’s mistake, like he so often does. Unfortunately, taking the wrap for Dave, this time, is so much more than a slap on the wrist. He was okay with dressing up in those stupid dark clothes, and he could even deal with having to crawl across the ground (causing the worst tummy burn of the century) but he was in _no_ way prepared to be face to face with a fucking tiger. He’d rather let Dave drop him out of a window ten more times than be in the situation he was in at that exact moment.

Aaron had never been more terrified in his life, and it didn’t help that the only real advice he was getting from anyone was Dave telling him to fucking _square up_ against an actual, real life tiger. But the horrors don’t stop after the tiger is killed. Of course they don’t. At that point, all Aaron wants to do is take a shower and maybe a little bit cry himself to sleep. Instead, he’s forced to brace himself, shove something up his ass and strip naked in front of a bunch of dudes he’s never even met. All because Dave had to bring his Gucci bag.

Dave doesn’t know if it’s any consolation, but he really _did_ owe Aaron a tummy rub after that shit.

When Aaron finally gets inside, has his shower and pries the package from his literal asshole, all he wants to do was pass out. So, he climbs in bed with the lights still on and attempts to do just that. He expects Dave to just settle for the floor or something (it’s the least he could do, after all) but he knows he’s wrong when he feels the bed dip beside him.

“No way, dude. There’s only one bed, and it’s mine.”

He hears Dave gasp at his side.

“What? Come on, Aardvark. You can share.”

Aaron shoots up, finding Dave with his head leaned against his hand, glancing down at him.

“Would you STOP calling me that? And would you get out of _my_ bed while you’re at it?”

Dave lifts a finger to boop Aaron’s nose.

“You’re cute when you’re all bothered like that. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

With that, he lifts himself from the bed and scampers off to the bathroom, leaving Aaron to finally get some peace. He knew the battle to have the bed to himself isn’t one he’ll win, but it really doesn’t bother him all that much. He and Dave are close, close enough that they’ve slept at each other’s places all the time, but maybe not so close as to sleep in the same bed. This night though, it seemed that would change.

Dave comes back from the shower just a few minutes later, hair damp and eyes drooped. He switches the lights off and draws the covers back (Aaron had left a generous enough amount for him, he felt) and climbs into bed. It’s quiet for a few minutes, the only thing really alerting Aaron of Dave’s presence being the familiar scent of his expensive shampoo. It’s quiet for so long that Aaron starts to think Dave had fallen asleep.

He only knows he was wrong when he feels a hand reach out to curl around his bicep. He jumps a little at first, not expecting the sudden contact, but he doesn’t say anything. Dave must take his silence as an okay because, not even a minute later, Aaron feels him draw up close behind him, moving his hand from Aaron’s bicep to his waist.

It’s quiet again for a few minutes before Dave finally speaks, his voice so hushed and body so close that Aaron feels it more than hears it.

“Do you really think we can kill a guy? Like, on purpose?”

Aaron hesitates.

“We said we would. I mean, I don’t know if we can back out now, even if we don’t think we can do it. I think we can. I mean, at least I want to think I didn’t just shove that thing up my ass for nothing. Plus, I think we sort of already killed that guy earlier.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count. That was an accident.”

“I guess. But… still sort of murder. I don’t know, dude. Let’s just call it a gray area.”

Dave offers him a “yeah,” through a tight lipped smile and pulls himself impossibly closer to Aaron, resting his face in the nape of his neck.

Aaron finds himself surprisingly pleased by the contact (he’d never admit it) and decides it was in the best interest of them both to just let it happen. He’s still feeling a little shaken up from that tiger incident, after all. He could use a little comfort right now.

That is, of course, until he feels Dave’s hand start to slip underneath his tee shirt, moving in gentle circles over the skin of his stomach.

“Dave, what the HELL are you doing right now?”

He can hear Dave smiling a little when he answers, the playful tone he usually carries back in full swing.

“I’m rubbing your tummy. Like I said I would.”

“That is so fucking weird, dude. Stop it.”

Dave knows he isn’t as upset as he sounds when Aaron only weakly pushes his hand away, not bothering to move it again when it returns to where it was before. Aaron is often like this. Afraid of contact for the sake of his ego, but Dave knows underneath it all where the boundaries are and not to cross them. He can tell when his best friend is uncomfortable.

“What? It’s weird to cuddle with the homies? You think it’s weird for me to treat my best friend with some well-deserved, Skylark branded _TLC_??? Guess what, dude? You’re weird. Now let me rub your tummy.”

Aaron knows better than to challenge Dave’s nonsense, and he really doesn’t want to. He’s alone, halfway across the world with his best friend on a murder mission. The least he could get out of this experience is some affection from someone he really did love, even if the lines that define in-what-way get blurred sometimes. His stomach is still sore, anyway. It wasn’t hurting anything to give into Dave just this once.

Or the next day.

Or the next day.

Or every day after that.

After all, they’re basically war heroes now. They can do whatever the fuck they want.

And whatever the fuck they want is exactly what they do, if ‘whatever the fuck they want’ meant falling obnoxiously in love with each other.


End file.
